What Happens in a Cornfield, Stays in a Cornfield
by koreantrash101
Summary: Sango and Miroku's first date. He's nervous and his palms are sweating, she's secretly excited and internally doesn't know what to do with herself. Perhaps a pumpkin patch hayride/haunted trail might not have been the best first date idea?


Hello, all! Here's a fall oneshot for you!

For this story, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's younger brother and Rin is Miroku's younger sister.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **ONESHOT**_

Miroku dances merrily through the hall, a ridiculously dopey smirk plastered on his face, and Inuyasha wants to punch him.

"Why the fuck are you so damn happy?"

"Aren't I usually happy?"

"But right now you're sickeningly so." Inuyasha glares at him, grimacing as he hears the beginnings of humming as it stirs in his friend's throat. "Seriously, you annoy the shit out of me. Remind me why we're still friends again?"

"Because otherwise you'd be constantly constipated~!" Miroku sings. Something real good must have happened, like some really hot girl gave him a blowjob during gym. _That_ Inuyasha would accept as an achievement worth skipping around and fucking humming over.

"Fair argument. Now spill. Why are you radiating happiness out the wazoo?"

"You really wanna know~?"

"Nope, nevermind. I just realized that I can just end our friendship and not have to deal with you ever again."

"Okay, okay! I finally asked Sango out!" he whispers toward Inuyasha's dog ears, which twitch and swivel before the half demon turns back to his friend with a toothy grin.

"You didn't."

"I did so! And she said yes!"

"You dog!"

"That's a major compliment, coming from you!"

"Shut it, she said yes? Are you sure? She's at least two times hotter than you."

"I know! I still can't believe it, but look…" Miroku pulls out his phone, opening it and quickly going to his contacts. "She even gave me the sacred digits." Inuyasha looks at his phone in mock awe.

"Woooow, you did it. Have you texted her yet?"

"No, why?"

"You sure that ain't fake?"

"What? Why would you ask that? She wouldn't do something like that … would she?"

"I don't know, maybe? She's pretty popular, so I wouldn't put it past her." Miroku sighs then, looking down at the contact he had just added to his phone two periods ago. "Look, I'm probably wrong. Just text her and see if it's really her. I have to get to class." Inuyasha only feels slightly bad as he walks away, leaving his friend to slug his way to history class. Poor fellow. He hopes for Miroku's sake that he was wrong.

* * *

Lunch has come and Miroku is waiting patiently for Inuyasha to show so that he can gloat about Sango having actually given him her number. He begins to think about what they should do for their first date; it is fall, so maybe a hayride or something to that effect? That sounds fun in theory, but he isn't sure what her interests are and if she would even go for that. Halloween is right around the corner, does she like scary stuff? As he ponders, his eyes catch sight of Ayame, one of Sango's friends. Perfect!

"Hey, Ayame! Come here for a sec, would ya?" She turns from her walk to her usual lunch table and goes to sit across from him.

"What's up?"

"You know Sango pretty well, right?"

"I would like to say so. We've been friends since 6th grade."

"Awesome. So, I don't know if she told you or not, but she and I are supposed to go on a date."

"Finally, jeez. I thought you'd never ask her."

"Wait … you _knew_ that I liked her?"

"Duh. You're not exactly subtle. Anyways, you were saying?"

"Oh, … well, anyway, I honestly am having trouble deciding what we should do. I wanted to ask your opinion."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Okay, I was thinking maybe a hayride or haunted house? Something in the season. Does that sound like something she'd like?"

"I mean, she loves fall, especially loves pumpkin pie, so that sounds good so far. Not so sure about the haunted house, though. She's never gone to one with us before."

"Awesome. Is there anything else that she'd like? Like her favourite diner to eat at or whatever?"

"My advice is to do something active. She's actually pretty sporty, so something like go karts or even paintballing would be fun for her. She's also participated in those massive food fight fundraisers and stuff. Just don't plan too much, she also finds long first dates really awkward."

"Gotcha, make it fun, make it short."

"Well, not necessarily short, just no longer than say … three or four hours from the time you get to the first place to the time you get to the last. No more than four activities. Dinner, hayride, something active, maybe dessert and then drop her off at home. Keep in mind that her dad's pretty strict though, so make sure to get her back _before_ 11 p.m., if you don't he won't like you. Then again, if you drop her off before 9, he'll act like you didn't like her enough. Oh, and go up to the door both times to say hi to her parents."

"What, seriously? That's a lot to remember … do you think her dad will like me?"

"Not even a little, but I would try if I were you, then he would have nothing bad to say."

"This conversation has taken a scary turn."

"Tis the season, my friend. Good luck!" Ayame gets up and walks away, seating herself next to her boyfriend Kouga who had been giving him a glare ever since he had called her over. But after Sango was mentioned, the wolf demon had relaxed, just watching them chat until she went to sit with him.

"Yo." Inuyasha chooses that moment to come up to the table, a full plate of pizza in his hand as he sits.

"Where the hell have you been, you asshole? And oh, my god, is that a fucking hickey on your neck?" Miroku's voice has dropped to almost mute as he whispers, his eyes wide as he gazes upon the mouth made bruise forming on his friend's neck - scratch that, _bruises!_ The cunt had been making out with someone! "You dog! Who's the lucky gal?"

"Shut it, you dick. It's no big deal."

"Oh, I beg to differ, you were making out with someone-" Just then, _the_ Kagome Higurashi walks past them, right behind Inuyasha, and Miroku sees nibble marks all over her neck as well, ones that she's desperately trying to hide under her hair. As she makes her way past them, Inuyasha stiffens slightly and his eyes glance sidewards briefly. _Holy fuck!_ "You just had a makeout sess at school with-with …" Miroku stumbles over his words slightly as he points, only to have his hand grabbed by his friend.

"Shut. Up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whines. "You've had a crush on her since she transferred here _three mutha-fuckin' years ago_. When did this happen and why didn't you tell me~?" Inuyasha is blushing, insanely red as he shovels pizza into his mouth.

"Whatever," is all Miroku gets from him. He supposes it's because he doesn't want them to be overheard by any of the other demons. Everyone knows that the snide little asshole Hojo is after Kagome and keep away from her because his daddy is on the school board. Miroku doesn't think his threats of getting whoever went near her expelled could actually happen, but it's worked for him so far. Inuyasha doesn't seem to give a damn about Hojo, though - he calls him Hobo, for crying out loud. To his face - so neither would Miroku. For his and his friend's sake, however, Sango would be a safe topic for now.

"Okay, fine. So, I'm trying to come up with a plan for my date with Sango."

"Ayame has some good insight."

"You were listening?! You're such a prick!"

"You were pretty loud, and uh, …" he clears his throat. " _She who will not be named_ was curious as to why you were talking to Ayame, s-so, um, … yeah."

"Great, that's just great. And what did ' _she who will not be named_ ' have to say about my _private_ conversation regarding her closest friend, hm?"

"She said it was cute how hard you were trying."

"And?"

"And what? That's all she said."

"What? What use are you if you can't get me a good in?"

"Wow, okay, fine." Inuyasha pulls out his phone, sending a quick text, and puts it back in his pocket. A handful of seconds later, his phone vibrates and he brings it back out. "She says, 'Do dinner at Kaede's' - oh, I love that place. She must like ramen, too."

"Alright, alright, we all acknowledge your love of noodles in yummy broth, now continue, please." Inuyasha shoots him a quick glare that just barely misses his soul- if a look could kill.

"Then she says, 'hayride is a good idea, maybe pumpkin picking at Jinenji and Ma's for dessert.'"

"What's Jinenji and Ma's?"

"It's that huge farm that does all the festive shit. Apparently, you can go pick a pumpkin and bring it in and they'll cook you a pie from it."

"Oh, that's cool! But how long does it take to make? Will we have anything to do while we're waiting?"

"They have the hayrides there, too, so, I don't know. Maybe take her to eat at Kaede's, go pick out a pumpkin and then do the hayride. By the time you guys get back, it might be done."

"I'm looking this place up."

"Please, do." They continue the rest of their lunch in silence, looking at their phones as one plans for his first date with his dream girl and the other texts smutty, comedic quips back and forth with his secret girlfriend.

* * *

"He did? Seriously?"

"Yeah! He looked pretty desperate for advice on what you'd think. I won't tell you what he has in mind, but he's actually taking his time in planning this. He must really like you a lot." Sango blushes softly at the thought, hands reaching up to cover her warm cheeks. She has gone on a few dates before, but they had all turned out mediocre if not god awful. Most of them had just wanted a quicky and nothing more, thinking that simply paying for a fast food meal earned them the right to stick their hand down her pants. Her dad had become more and more strict with each one of them and she was feeling a little afraid for Miroku. He was tall and kind of intimidating at times, with his irregular but dazzling deep blue eyes, a mixture of zaffre and navy. He was known as somewhat of a flirt, but he never went too far, always more polite than lecherous. He definitely worked out, his arms were strong and she could see the slight masculine curvature of his pecs under shirts. She could only imagine what his abs looked like. He had a nice face, too, and he was always really nice and was actually really intelligent.

"Oh, my gosh, look at her face!" Ayame cooed, taping Kagome to look.

"Awww! Look at how cute!" The two girls came up to poke fun at their reddening friend.

"Quit it." she covered her face and retreated into one of the bathroom stalls.

* * *

It's game time. Today is the day. Miroku stands in front of his full-length mirror, scrutinizing himself as his eyes slowly drag up and down only to take off the dumb button up and do it all again.

"Why don't you just wear whatever's comfortable?" Inuyasha lies on Miroku's bed, munching away at a bag of potato chips as he read a comic book.

"Because that's too easy, and what if her dad thinks I look like a bum for wearing jeans and a sweatshirt?"

"Okay, no, you're definitely overthinking this. You guys are going on a hayride and pumpkin picking. It's a super chill and fun date, one which doesn't require you to wear a dress shirt."

"Yeah … yeah, okay. What would you wear then?"

"S'cuse me?"

"You heard me. If you were taking Kagome on an _actual_ date, one that doesn't involve the janitor's closet at school, and you had to meet her parents, what would you wear?" Ha! The look on his face! And he thought that this was easy.

"I, uh, … I would, um …"

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Miroku turns back to his closet, pulling out something he had never really worn. "How about this?" Inuyasha looks up and blinks a few times at what he's witnessing. His idiot friend is wearing a white turtleneck sweater under a green and orange plaid button up … what corner of his closet the atrocious pieces of cloth had emerged from, he doesn't want to know.

"You look ridiculous."

"Gah! I give up! I'm just wearing the black MONX hoodie and calling it a day. I've been at this for-for…"

"Two hours. You've been changing and changing, and changing still, for two hours. She's probably already ready."

* * *

She has no idea what to wear. Sango sits at the end of her bed, makeup and hair already done, as she prays that he would at least give her some clue as to what she should wear for their date. No one telling her a thing, and everyone knows but her, apparently. She holds her phone in her hand, debating whether or not she should text him to ask. She has tried on so many outfits, dresses and pants and leggings with sweatshirts and lacy blouses, but she can't decide because she hasn't a clue as to what they'll be doing.

"Sango! Ayame and Kagome are here!"

"Okay!" Praise Jesus. Sango goes to unlock her door just as they come a-knocking. "Hurry up! I have no idea what I should wear!" She lets them in quickly, leading them to her bed filled with multiple outfits.

"Well, uh … I think that one's cute." Kagome pointed to a pair of jeans and hoodie that says, 'Kirara, Kilala, Kirara, Kilala,' over and over again; the chorus to a song by Nekomata, one of Sango's favourite singers.

"Okay … what about you, Ayame?"

"I like that one, too. That hoodie makes your boobs look pretty big, and those jeans make your ass pop." She spanks the girl playfully, emphasizing 'pop'.

"So, we're doing something active?"

"Shut up. Just do as we say. You should put your hair up in a high pony." Kagome goes about putting the rest of the clothes back on their hangers and into the closet, knowing full well her dad wouldn't let her leave until her room was clean.

"Oh, oh! And wear those earrings I got you for your birthday!"

"The small gold hoops?"

"Yes~!"

"What about shoes?" Sango moves to her closet, bending down to pull out her shoe drawers.

"Those black and white tennis shoes should be fine."

"So it _is_ something active?"

"Not saying."

"Should I put on any perfume?"

"Inuyasha said Miroku doesn't care for perfume." At that, Ayame and Sango stop and smile mischievously over at their friend as she folds pants and puts them in drawers.

"Mhmmm, and since when have you and Inuyasha been talking?" Kagome sputters for a moment, her cheeks pink and her eyes blinking.

"W-what do you mean? We were just talking about Sango and Miroku and their date and likes and dislikes and how much they like each other-"

"Yeah, okay, hon'. Just so you know, you ramble when you're lying." Ayame goes and lays on the bed, still smirking at her blushing friend.

"And we're not blind, come on. Give us some more credit here. We've seen the massive amount of hickeys at lunch every week."

"Not to mention some of us can _smell_ it~."

"Stoooopp, fine, okay. Yes, Inuyasha and I are … I don't know. I like him…"

"And he's super hot!"

"Ayame! You have Kouga!"

"Oh, whatever, I have eyes, it's not a crime to look. Miroku ain't bad either."

"I can't believe you turned that back on me!" The girls start to laugh, joking back and forth as they help Sango finish up.

* * *

"Don't worry, you've got this," Inuyasha mumbles as they walk up to the door. Miroku is borrowing Inuyasha's car, as his is a piece of junk, and Inuyasha's supposed to leave with Kagome and Ayame. Miroku gulps as they step up onto the porch, his hands gripping at nothing.

"Dude, my heart is about to leap from my chest and run down the street."

"Just ring the doorbell and get this over with."

"I can't ' _just get this over with_ ', you heathen. Sango is waaaaay more than a ' _just get this over with_ '."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you can't waste time, there are only so many hayrides and they stop running in a few hours. You need to get a move on. Now, ring the damn bell." He's right. They have a half hour drive ahead of them and he wants to take her to eat first. Okay … he can do this, he's a people person, parents love him. Breathe, breathe. Miroku finally reaches forward, pressing the bell and quickly backing up from the door, attempting to relax himself as much as possible. His fate is sealed as the door unlatches, opening at what feels like a snail's pace. The face they're met with is that of a younger teen, shoulder length hair tied back into a bushy ponytail.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Miroku, and this is my friend, Inuyasha. I'm here to pick up Sango."

"And why's he here?"

"He's here for Kagome."

"Shut up." The younger of the three smirks and nods.

"Come on in, they should be down in a day or two. I'm Kohaku, Sango's younger brother." Miroku chuckles as Kohaku lets them inside, shaking his hand on the way in. "You're lucky our parents aren't back yet. Their flight was delayed. I've been told to give you the whole dad talk and death threat."

"Oh? That's too bad," he coughs into his hand. "Where did they go?"

"Our gramps just moved out to Florida, so they went to help him get settled this week. Sango! Your new boyfriend's here! Hurry up so I don't have to make smalltalk!" Kohaku yells up the stairs, not giving Miroku a chance to reply.

"Shut up, Kohaku!" Ayame's voice isn't what they expected. "Get our guest something to drink!"

"Guests! Some freakishly tall guy by the name of Inuyasha! Is that right?" he turns to Inuyasha who only nods, both he and Miroku just staring in awe at the young blood as he holds his own against the vicious red headed female.

"What?!" They hear a door open and thumping of feet coming down the stairs. Kohaku goes to lean up against the wall as he pulls out his phone. "You better not be planning a party or anything while Sango's not here to watch you."

"I'm just inviting Shippo over, so shut your trap." Ayame glares at him before turning and smiling at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey, fellas! You have those two running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I forgot to tell Kags that Yash was supposed to carpool."

"Yeah, we got that," Inuyasha retorts. "And who said you could call me Yash?"

"Oh, hush. Just cause you and Kouga don't get along, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"No, that's exactly what it means. He would threaten me for trying to hit on you and I ain't about that life."

"No need to worry your pretty little head over that, he is also aware of your _standing_ relationship with Kagome."

"God, I hope it's standing," Miroku interjects. "I can't imagine what's on the floor of the janitor's closet."

"Janitor's closet? I thought they were meeting up in the teacher's bathroom?"

"Either way, they shouldn't be on any floors."

"Oh, they're very much on any and every surface." They all turn to Kohaku as he smirks at his phone, continuing only after he finishes his reply to whomever he was really texting. "They hit up the nurse's office while she's at lunch."

"What?"

"Noooo."

"Wait! How the fuck did you know that?" Inuyasha barks.

"It's true?!" Miroku gazes up at his friend in awe.

"You're not exactly subtle, and the nurse's office is in the freshman hallway, so pretty much all of us know."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I have Ms. Tsuyu during your lunch, too. God, are you two loud."

"Oh, noooo~!" Mioku begins to laugh, bending over as he's unable to control himself.

"Oh, my god, you can hear them?!"

"Uh, yeah. Those walls leave nothing to the imagination. They aren't the only ones getting it on in there either."

"I can't believe I didn't know about this!"

"Don't tell Kags, she would never go near this poor guy again." He turns to Inuyasha. "But don't worry, Ms. Tsuyu is way too nice to tell on you guys." Kohaku winks at him as his face is draining of colour. They need to find a new place to meet up. Just then, he hears the girls whispering as they exit what he assumes is Sango's room.

" _Anyway_ ," Inuyasha halts their conversation. "The girls are coming." He jabs Miroku in the stomach to get him to stop laughing. The two make their way down the stairs, Kagome before Sango, and as soon as she comes into view, Miroku stops. Not just laughing, but breathing. She's gorgeous in a simple sweatshirt and jeans and she actually smiles at _him_. Miroku is pretty sure his heart isn't even beating anymore, it's almost like he could die happy right now - _almost_.

"Well, don't you look lovely," Kohaku mocks their mother, a high pitched voice making Sango roll her eyes. "Don't you think those pants are a little too tight?" Now he sounds like their dad, crossing his arms over his chest and scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Oh, shut up, Koko." Ayame goes and ruffles his head before she bumps him to the side with her hip.

"I'm only following orders," he smirks. "Gotta make it believable."

Miroku is still in his own little world, staring at Sango as the others laugh at Kohaku and Ayame's friendly banter. He's got it bad.

* * *

"I can't believe they told you that I like this place, that is so embarrassing." Sango shakes her head as she glances over the menu, more to give Miroku time to decide on what he wants than for herself. She's been here a lot, so she already knows what she wants, but … she doesn't want _him_ to know that.

"What's wrong with it? Ramen is a necessary food group."

"I don't think it's technically a food group," she laughs. "But I'm glad that you see it that way."

"I think I'm ready if you know what you want?" Miroku shuts and slides the menu away, directing his full attention on Sango. She looks up and notices his stare, his magnificent eyes meeting hers. She likes how he looks at her face, not her lips, not her neck, not her chest, but her face as a whole; he meets her gaze head-on, unwavering. She smiles at him, remembering when he had finally asked her out. He was nervous, slightly red from embarrassment, but he refused to not make eye contact. She appreciates that.

"Yeah, I think I've decided, too."

"What do you want?" He leans forward, looking down at the menu to see better.

"This one," she points. "The teriyaki with chicken and shrimp." He nods. And with that, Miroku unabashedly raises his hand and calls for their server. It's a normal thing to do in this kind of establishment, but it still takes her by surprise. With how reserved he usually is around her, she hadn't expected that.

Their server comes and he orders for them, turning to make sure that Sango didn't want anything else before allowing their waiter to get their order in. She's been noticing the small things that he does to make her feel kind of like a princess. The great thing about it is that he allows asks for permission first, like when unwrapping her straw and putting it in her cup, or waiting to see which chair she would pick before pulling it out for her to sit down. He's opened every door for her, allowed her to do as she wishes, heck, he even checked to make sure that she was comfortable with the speed he was going on their way to Kaede's. She never feels like he's looking down on her in any way, he just simply wants to treat her like a lady and, in her eyes, that makes him a superb gentleman.

* * *

So, they are having _way_ too much fun. Not only do they get to go out and pick any pumpkin they want - which takes forever, by the way - but they also get to carve it after the innards have been removed for baking. Sango is delicately carving her side while he's basically butchering his side to shreds. He's been going for a scenery image, but it doesn't look what he had planned. Then again, how can he be expected to focus on anything when Sango is sitting across from him, smiling and laughing at the dumb jokes he's telling; talking about family and school and whatever he can get her to talk about. He honestly loves the sound of her voice and she's most definitely the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"Attention all guests, the last hayride will be departing in ten minutes. Please make sure to leave all of your personal belongings in your designated lockers before the ride, thank you."

"What do we do with the pumpkin?"

"I think we can just leave it here."

"Should I go ask, just in case?" Sango smiles at him because he is so sweet and he's been trying his best all evening to make sure she's having fun and that everything is going smoothly. He offers anything he is able to her on a silver platter and she's never been treated this way before. She nods and he gets up to walk over to the desk, coming back quickly to sit across from her again.

"She said we can just leave it here and grab it when we get back from the hayride. Do you have anything else that you want to put in our locker before we go? I have to put my bag in there."

"Um, yeah. Could you put my purse in there as well?"

"Sure." He waits patiently as she applies chapstick and pulling out her phone before handing him her purse. "I'll be right back."

Sango sighs as she watches his broad back retreat across the room and around a corner to the locker area. She can't believe she's on a date with him. This is the best date she's ever been on and her heart won't quit racing. She looks back down at the pumpkin as she sees him come back around the corner, her face feeling a little hot.

"Alright, let's go. We don't want to miss the hayride." He offers her his hand to help her out of the bench, cooly keeping ahold of it as they walk toward the door that leads to the carriages. You know, I had originally planned on taking you to a haunted house…" he admits.

"What? Why?" She giggles slightly. She secretly hates haunted houses, so she's glad that they didn't go to one.

"Well, … to tell you the truth, I hate haunted houses." Now, that takes her aback.

"What? Then why would you take me to one?" She's smiling, moving closer to him as the exit the building into the chilly autumn air. He radiates heat.

"Well, I thought you might like it. I was extremely relieved to find out that you might not like them either. I had planned to act cool and be your knight in shining armor, but I honestly don't think that I could've made it through without a mental break down." He looks down at her, an embarrassed, yet playful grin on his face as he squeezed her hand.

"I admire your honesty," she giggles, looking down because his expression is just a bit much for her to handle.

"What can I say? I don't see the point in lying or hiding anything." The smile on her face only grows. They get in line to get on the ride, being held up by an elderly couple that is having a hard time getting into the wagon. They hear murmuring ahead and behind them of people complaining, some stating that such 'old farts' shouldn't be allowed to get on the ride.

"I'll be right back." Miroku squeezes Sango's hand lightly, letting go and walking up to the front of the line. She watches with amazement as he offers his assistance and lifts the couple into the wagon with ease, making sure that they both make it safely to their seats before walking back to Sango. He smiles down at her as he steps back in line, his hands remaining in his hoodie pocket. She's just staring up at him, mouth slightly ajar, eyes a bit wider than normal.

"What? You're looking at me weird…" he chuckles nervously, his cheeks a bit red. She's not sure if it's because of her staring or because it's cold.

"I'm just … very impressed. Thank you for being so kind," she smiles up at him again, pure and genuine and full of fondness.

"Well, …" he clears his throat as he raises his voice just a tad. "I think it's better to help than just complain over nothing like a brat." Sango tries not to laugh at the people around them that tense up, knowing full well that he was referring to them. He's kind of scolding them in a way that they can't give a rebuttal and she's surprised again at how well he handles situations like this. She can't wipe the dumb grin off of her face.

* * *

She has hay in her hair and she's laughing brilliantly as she chats with the elderly couple sitting next to them that he had helped earlier. He notices her shiver slightly and waits for a moment, trying to find a space in the conversation to ask if she's cold. Other than the hand holding, he has tried his best to keep an acceptable distance from her so that she doesn't get the wrong idea. Miroku waits a few more minutes, but can't find a good time to jump in. She's shivered a few more times since the first time he noticed it, and is now pulling her sleeves down to cover her hands and wraps her arms around her body. She's definitely cold. He bites the inside of his lip as he scooches closer to her, leaning back against the railing as he stretches. It's an old trick, one that too many idiots have used, he's sure, but his aim is different from the others. As his arms come back down from his stretch, his left falls behind her and across her back so that he can rest his hand on the bench to her left. He can feel her tense for a short moment as he attempts to nonchalantly lean into her right side. He's worried until he feels her body relax and lean back into him.

"Oh, dear! Pardon us. We didn't mean to hog your girlfriend!" The old lady says, giggling as she sends Sango a look.

"No, I'm not … We're not…." Sango stutters, her face turning a bright red. ' _Girlfriend_ ' she had said. She can't believe it… she doesn't want Miroku to feel uncomfortable and …

"I don't mind," Miroku chuckles. "She just looked cold is all." Sango blinks, turning slightly to look up at him. 'He doesn't mind?'

"Oh, my! How sweet! You're so observant!"

"Smart lad. Don't let go of him, young Miss. He's better than most men." The elderly gentleman hadn't said much until this, the comment making Miroku laugh.

"I don't know about ' _most_ ', but thank you." He shakes the old man's hand, having to lean a bit closer into Sango to do so.

"Well, then! We'll leave you to chat amongst yourselves, we're on a date, too, you see. We come here every year to be lovey-dovey!" the elderly woman laughs giddily, wrapping her arms around her husbands arm. She turns her attention toward him, leaving Miroku and Sango to themselves once again.

"They're so sweet … I hope I'm like that when I get old."

"Yeah," Miroku agrees s they watch the old couple for a moment more.

"So, what are our plans for after … this … ?" Sango turns to him, her face coming a lot closer to his than she had initially thought. He's looking down at her, eyes a bit wide as his face retreats a bit.

"Uh, um, well … the, um, pie should be done b-by then." Man. How uncool of a response was that?

"Oh … yeah, the pie …" As uncomfortable as he thinks she is, she isn't exactly turning away or anything. In fact, if he's reading her expression correctly, he'd say that she wants him to kiss her … but he won't. Not yet, anyway. Not with a bunch of strangers watching them.

"Ye-yeah! So," he turns his head away, feeling his nervousness more than he had when asking her out. "Did you want to take it home to eat or we could, uh, find something else to do. The lady that I talked to said that we shouldn't eat the pie right away, s-so, we could find something else to do." Great. Now he's just rambling… "Is there anything you'd like to do?" He stops, his mind going blank as he feels her head rest on his shoulder, her left hand grabbing his and sliding it into her pocket.

"Your hand is freezing now …" she whispers, her thumb rubbing circles in his palm gently.

"O-only a little…" Miroku finds himself resting his cheek on her head, allowing himself to close his eyes, a small, goofy grin taking over his lips. They continue the ride in silence for some time until a big *thunk* has the wagon shaking to a halt.

"What was that?"

"I don't know… it felt like we hit something," Miroku looks around, staying seated as the rest of the passengers begin to make a bit of a fuss.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems that the wagon has lost some crucial parts when we ran into a boulder and now should not be used to carry people. Because of the cold and the fact that it will be dark soon, it would be best if we all get off and begin walking back now, as the wheel will take too long to fix, especially without the proper tools. Again, my sincerest apologies. Please remain on the path and follow the guide. We will use the space in the truck to take back the elderly and children." Though many people were beginning to complain, they all get off of the wagon in an orderly fashion and prepare themselves to walk back to the pumpkin patch. Sango and Miroku help the elderly couple sitting next to them and make sure that they get seats in the truck before joining the rest of the group. As the truck drives by them slowly, the old lady smirks at them.

"Have fun, stay safe." Miroku's brows scrunch together.

"Okay, this doesn't feel right…" he states, a prickly feeling beginning to surround him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing … forget I said anything. You cold?" As soon as she nods, Miroku begins to take off his sweatshirt, but Sango stops him.

"I'm not _that_ cold. You can … um, just put your arm around me again … or something." She's blushing, her eyes averted as she says it, and all he can think about is how cute she is. He does it, though; his arm slides around her shoulder, pulling her in close. He's a lot taller than her now that they're standing, so her head is against his chest.

"Alright, do we have everyone? It'll be faster if we go back the way we came! Remember, please stay on the path!" Everyone begins to follow the guide back up the trail, most grouping together to keep warm.

"It's going to take awhile to get back, we rode the wagon about 2 miles out," Miroku whispers, trying not to be heard by the others so they won't throw a fit. "Let me know if you get tired of walking, I'll carry you, okay?" He leans down a bit to catch her eye as they walk together, his long legs matching her pace so that she doesn't feel rushed.

"W-what are you saying … carry me? I'm stronger than you think I am." He laughs, rubbing her arm up and down in an attempt to warm her up a bit more.

"I didn't mean it that way. Sorry if I offended you."

"Ah, and what will you do to show me your sincerity?"

"Aren't I showing you right now?" Miroku swings his arm to emphasize what he means.

"Hardly, isn't this," she reaches up, grabbing him by the wrist. "Just you trying to touch me?"

"Woah, now. What an assumption, coming from the person who _asked_ me to put my arm around her. I was willing to brave the cold in just my long sleeved shirt for your comfort."

"Oh? You still willing to do that?"

"Absolutely not," he jokes, tightening his arm around her shoulders. "Unless I were to receive some form of reward for my efforts."

"What sort of reward? Are you expecting some form of romantic skinship? It's only the first date."

"My, my. The lady seems to have her mind in the gutter. I was thinking more along the line of food."

"Oh? How gluttonous of you."

"How else do you expect me to grow?"

Just then, as the sun sets beyond the trees, a loud howl echoes, startling all of the group.

"What was that?"

"Was that a wolf?!"

"Why would you take people out here when there are wolves?"

Everyone begins to panic, turning every which way to observe their surroundings. Miroku squeezes Sango a bit to alleviate the tension that has grown in her shoulders.

"Everyone please remain calm! We must keep moving. Now that there's a threat out here, we should pick up the pace! We only have about a mile left to go!"

"A mile?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"What will we do if wolves come and surround us?"

"Please, we don't have time for this! We have to get a move on! Now, follow me or get left behind!"

Miroku's face shows disinterest as they begin to move again, everyone on edge, including Sango.

"Don't worry, it's not a real wolf," he says, sighing as he looks down at her.

"What? What do you mean?" Sango meets his gaze, confusion and slight fear showing in her expression.

"I know what wolves sound like because my older sister owns a wolf sanctuary … I knew something was off when the wagon 'broke. Down.' what a load of crap."

"I still don't understand what you're getting at."

"... I hate to tell you this, but I think this is part hayride, part haunted trail …" Sango's eyes widen as the pace of the group quickens.

"You've got to be kidding me. That wasn't advertised at all!" she whispers harshly. "Can't they be sued for this? Especially if someone gets hurt?"

"Nope. Remember that form we had to sign when we first got here? It stated that the farm and its owner/staff would not be held responsible for any injuries."

"I thought it was just talking about, like, I don't know, if someone sprains their back trying to lift a pumpkin or something. It said nothing about a haunted trail." Another howl silences all chatter that is passing through the group, much louder and much closer than before.

"Shit… This is so not funny …" Miroku's arm drops from Sango's shoulder, his hand landing at the small of her waist. "The next mile is gonna suck."

"Are we allowed to run for it?"

"I doubt it." Ten minutes later and there's rustling in the bushes along the path, making everyone jumpy as they try to hasten their pace again. No one can really feel the cold at this point, as they're all beginning to heat up from the intense speed walking.

"Miroku … I really don't like this …" His eyes widen as he turns to look down at her. The cornfield to their left has her attention at the moment, but he can feel her fingers digging into his arm slightly. She's clutching his bicep with both hands, her chest right up against him. He suddenly doesn't feel as scared, feeling a deep need to protect her instead, even if it is all just assholes running about howling like a bunch of hooligans.

"It'll be okay, I give you permission to punch them if they come at you," he jokes, attempting to take her mind off of the mischievous deviants lurking in the shadows.

"Shut up, that's a given. And plus, with you here, they shouldn't be able to get close enough for me to _have_ to punch them … right?"

"Depends on if I'm too busy running for the hills. You know what they say: don't try to be a hero."

"You wouldn't dare. If I die on our first date because you ditched me to save your own ass, I'm coming back to haunt you, you coward." He laughs as something makes a creepy screeching noise directly to their left, resulting in everyone screaming.

"Holy fuck, dude! Not cool!"

"Why is this happening to meeee~!"

Yup. Everyone is losing their shit.

Miroku flinches at the pain Sango's nails are inflicting, even through two thick layers of clothing. His right hand comes up to grasp her ice-cold appendages, slowly coaxing them to release him. He slides his arm from her hold and wraps it around her shoulder, squeezing her tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Something jumps out of the cornfield, kind of yodeling in their faces, and jumps right back in to run around.

"Holy son of a mother duck, Miroku, get me the hell out of here! Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god. I'm going to skin you alive when we get back, I swear. This was your plan all along, right? To scare me into your arms!" Another yodeling monster jumps out at her. "Fuck! Do that again and I'm punching you in the face!" she yells as the poor guy runs back into the field to hide. Lord, … he doesn't enjoy this kind of thing, but … her reactions are pretty fantastic. He can't help but start laughing as she's attached herself to the side of his body like a fucking monkey. Somewhere between the two monsters scaring her, she had jumped up and encircled his person with her arms and legs.

"Why the hell are you laughing?! It isn't funny!" she screams right in his ear as a pumpkin-headed beast on stilts appears before them. "Holy shit!" Everyone is running about like a bunch of crazies as fake monsters jump out from nowhere only to disappear again. Miroku, one who would usually have made a run for it by now, is laughing his ass off, still walking as he ignores the screaming of others.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You always seem so calm and collected, this is just too great a reaction." He watches as yet another ghost creepily makes its way toward them. "Woah, now dude. She _will_ punch you if you … get any ... closer … pfft." She's already swinging her arms like mad, her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. The ghost halts and backs away, obviously, he doesn't get paid enough to be clocked in the face.

* * *

"We're never doing that again," she says, buckling her seat belt as Miroku slides into the driver's side.

"Agreed."

"And don't you tell a soul what happened in there, either."

"Yes, ma'am." Miroku starts the car, allowing it to heat up before he takes off.

"But …" he turns to look at her as she stares at her hands in her lap. "I had a lot of fun." He's smiling like an idiot now. This could be a golden opportunity to lean over and kiss her, but he thinks better of it. As much as he wants to, they aren't officially dating yet; heck, this is only their first date, so … he'll hold off on that for now.

"Me, too …" her eyes find his and to his surprise, she tilts toward him, her left hand landing on his right. He doesn't move, not an inch. He's waiting to see what she's going to do. Her thumb rubs his hand and she looks down, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Miroku, I think … I think I really like you…" It's a mere whisper, he wouldn't have heard it if they weren't alone in an enclosed space. He holds his breath for a moment, she can probably feel his pulse through his hand, she can probably hear his heartbeat.

"... r-really? You really mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," she pouts, her cheeks reddening with each passing second. She's embarrassed. He's never seen her like this before. As much as he had persuaded himself not to, he finds himself leaning in closer, eyes watching for any sign that he shouldn't. It's slow and subtle, but they both get chills as their lips meet. They sink into each other, Miroku turning his body so that his left hand can rest against her neck and cheek. The tips of his fingers graze her hairline and she sighs into him. After a moment, he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers and then kisses her nose.

"I really like you, too." He can barely see it with their faces so close together, but she smiles, her cheeks rising into adorable apples. He can't help but place a peck on one, "I really, really like you." and then the other. "I reaaaally like you, like a lot." He's holding her head in his hands, scattering kisses about her face as she giggles.

"Oh, my gosh, stooop," she squeals. "You're tickling me." He calms down at her request for a moment, a dorky grin plastered on his face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" It's a little sudden, but he wants to make sure. He wants her to say yes. He wants to be her boyfriend. He wants her.

"Yes…" She can't look at him and he finds it utterly adorable. He kisses her nose once more and then pulls away, letting go of her head only to ruffle her hair.

"No take backs," he says, making her laugh. "Let's get you home before it gets too late." With that, he buckles his seatbelt and shifts gears. They make their way back to her house, listening to music and chatting about nothing in particular. They get there faster than they'd expected, the ride out to the farm seeming further than the ride back. They pull up to see Ayame's, Kouga's, and Kagome's cars in front of her house.

"I wonder why they're all here?" Sango ponders aloud.

"I guess we'll see." Miroku gets out of the car and quickly goes to open her door for her, their hands finding each other as they walk up to the house. She opens the door to find more than a handful of people present. Not only are Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kohaku here, but several of her younger brother's friends.

"What the heck is going on here?" Sango asks loudly, stepping into what seems to be a party.

"Well, sister dear," Kohaku starts. "I invited Shippou over, but he invited Rin, who invited Souta and Sesshomaru, and then Ayame found out about it and accused me of throwing a party in your and our parent's absence."

"Truth!" Yells Souta.

"Wait, Rin's here?" Asks Miroku. "Why is she hanging out with a bunch of boys?" His sister really has no awareness, it seems.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha wraps his arm around his friend's shoulder. "As soon as I heard this little dweeb was gonna be hanging out with friends, I knew she'd be here. We've been keeping an eye on them." Inuyasha ruffles Sesshomaru's hair, his face remaining indifferent as he munches on a bowl of tortilla chips.

"But enough about that," Ayame interjects. "How was your da~te?" The room goes silent, all eyes landing on them, making Sango's face turn a soft pink. She looks up at Miroku as he returns her gaze. He smiles before wrapping an arm around her, his hand hiding the blush on her face.

"What happens in a cornfield, stays in a cornfield."

* * *

And there it is! I hope you enjoyed that!

I'm currently working on other updates and whatnot. Belated Happy Halloween and Happy 1st of November!

Much Love~!

K.T.


End file.
